Kid Kataclysm
Real Name: '''Keith Kimbell '''Age: 20 Power Source: mutation Appearance: wears a leather jacket, jeans, and sneakers. Has slightly spiked black hair and a near constant slouch. Superpowers: Kid Kataclysm is among the most powerful psychics on Earth. However, his prematurely developed powers leave him unstable, with only relative control over their massive force. He can primarily summon massive bursts of kinetic force, comparable to being hit by a speeding car. This has been honed to be fired at will, but will come forth if he is in danger or emotional stress. KK is capable of more delicate works of telekinesis, but this is extremely exhausting for him as it required immense concentration. A rough history has lent Kid Kataclysm a very capable talent for street fighting, but no formal training. Affiliation: Upstarts Biography: Rowdy son of a middle-class family, most of Keith Kimbell’s youth was spent in harmless rebellion. From kindergarten he would make messes, middle school he would question authority and start minor fights. It was only at the age of 15 that he went into his parents room seeking Christmas presents and found that his father was the feared super villain Mortum. He hurried to inform his mother, who promised to take action on this revelation. He was called to the kitchen that night to meet a number of strangers and familiar faces alike, as well as both of his parents. They informed him that his mother knew very well and that the group assembled were their various partners in crime. Shopkeepers, elderly neighbors, and other random locals introduced themselves as various villains and thieves, outraging Keith with this revelation. While his parents attempted to explain that they had never killed anyone and made excuses and reasoned, KK found his mutation spawning prematurely. And explosively. Everyone in the room was killed but him by his first telepathic burst, though he accredited the incident to the police to being a meeting gone awry among the villains. K.K. lived at an orphanage for a few years, not telling anyone he didn’t have to about his powers. He found them emerging when he was upset, frustrated, etc, so they were relatively easy to keep under wraps. He became abrasive and confrontational, distrusting friends or family from his past. They were indeed immensely powerful, but unrefined and crude. He possessed what is still ranked as the most powerful psychic mind in existence, but his lack of control leaves its uses terribly limited. When he encountered the future Upstarts at a burning building, he used his abilities publicly for the first time by blasting aside a car from falling rubble before blowing larger chunks into debris while the others ran rescue missions. When offered the position on the team, K.K. sternly refused their friendship and attempted to walk out. Miss Fire suggested that he never show his cowardly monstrosity of a face around them again. After angrily insisting on many reasons he had not to join… he did. Kid Kataclysm has a fondness for the team for their reckless and gung ho styles, rather than the bonding that tends to happen with others. He does care for them now that they’ve managed to weasel into his defenses, but remains repellent of all others.